hrwookyfandomcom-20200214-history
Strong Bad's Musical Suckcess
Over the centuries, Strong Bad has entertained and annoyed innocent bypassers with his wonderful music. Ever since his debut, "It's Not Over Until the Fat Lady Sings", a record of tooty-two people's heads have asploded after listening to his "music". Strong Bad attended Hedgehog's School O' Burgercraft and Burgery to study music when he was just a tadpole. He kept a strong influence from artists like Poop Dogg and Katy Scary. After sitting down in a bathroom for several years, he finished recording "It's Not Over Until the Fat Lady Sings", which is an album consisting of a song that lasts about a decade, made by slowing down a recording of Strong Bad taking a marvelous crap and turning it into a jazz remix. The album recieved positive reviews from many of Free Country, USA's native worms and moths. Strong Bad took a million year break, because he had to wait for his "famous for someteen minutes" to be over. Unfortunately, the moths and worms still loved him after he stepped out of his million year rest in his refridgerator. He then decided to make a follow up, called "It's Not Over Until the Fatter Lady Sings". Unfortunately, the fatter lady sang during the time Strong Bad was recording it, so he had to go back in time to stop her from singing. Although the fatter lady never sang again, Strong Bad had to start recording all over again. After all the time traveling work, Strong Bad became very lazy and more fat than the fatter lady. Because his stomach was too big to grab the recording mic, Strong Bad's second album consisted entirely of a sped up loop of Strong Bad trying to fit through a door. This album was not successful with anyone except for the fatter lady, who was later revealed to be Mr T. Strong Bad became very depressed at this point. During interviews, he stated that his life was "made out of crap". Strong Bad was rushed to the ER after saying this, and it was revealed that his life was actually 95% piece of crap and 5% carbon dioxide. While waiting for his (invisible) third glove to be removed at the hospital, he recorded his third album, "Smells Like Teen Crap". The album was released only on compressed hospital sheets, and became very popular with nurses. Strong Bad fell in love with one of the nurses, named Smelly Sara. Strong Bad and Smelly Sara recorded an album together inside a cardboard box called "Married....................................................At Last." The album failed. Smelly Sara went off to join the Kurtis Blow Fan Club, leaving Strong Bad alone again. He released his fifth and final album, "The Grass Is Always Orange-er", which became the official album of naked mole rats. Strong Bad has not recorded since, and now resides checking enails on hi-tech toasters. Discography *It's Not Over Until the Fat Lady Sings (20X6) *It's Not Over Until the Fatter Lady Sings (205.31ILIKEPIE6) *Smells Like Teen Crap (20X0DUCK) *Married....................................................At Last (209.31CHEESE) *The Grass Is Always Orange-er (YEAR) Fun Facts *Humans can't lick their elbows. *A fat cow named TwiceStyle wrote this page. Category:Characters Category:Sbemails Category:2001 2009